Child
by xfilesrules1013
Summary: The real reason for the letter and leaving Tommy.
1. Child

Author's note.

Hello people. This is another Tommy/Kimberly story if you haven't noticed that yet. There is some really weird time line mess ups in this story so let me name a few for you. Mentions nothing about the rangers much after the turbo movie. Last new ranger ends up being Justin and Tanya. Tommy did race but stayed in Angel Grove and now only Tommy, Jason, Trini, Billy, Aisha, and Adam are left in Angel Grove. No rangers right now though. Takes place almost six years after turbo movie. So hope you enjoy and read on.

Kimberly watched the beautiful dark haired little girl spinning around and laughing. It was a clear and bright summer day and the child was enjoying every moment of it. She was almost five years old and had never actually been to a park this big. Kimberly sighed. The girl looked so much like her father. It had actually been a little over five years since she had last seen Angel Grove. She had never thought that she would be back.

"Mommy." The girl asked Kimberly. She had noticed her mom had been staring off into space and hated when she did that. Kimberly smiled at her.

"Yes Abby." She pulled the girl down in her lap and started playing with her hair. She always had loved her daughter's hair. It was so thick and beautiful. It had reached Abby's waist when she was about two and always just kept it that length. She also had let her hair grow out. It was now close to her waist. Abby's hair was darker then Kimberly's but you could tell who's child she was.

"Why are we here Mommy?" Abby had been confused when her mom had said that they were moving. She had always heard her mom's stories about where she had grown up and longed to go there. When they arrived in town her mom had driven them straight to a park. They only arrived about twenty minutes before that. She loved the park and wanted to stay. "I thought you said we were going to see someone."

"We are Munchkin. He's going to meet us here." Kimberly sighed looking around. She had called Jason and told him to meet her at the park. He didn't need to know where. He knew. He was shocked to hear from her at first since no one had heard from her in five years. Not since she had sent the letter to Tommy.

"Is it my Daddy?" Abby asked after a moment.

"No baby it's not." She turned the little girl to look at her. "Remember the picture I gave you of your Daddy?" Abby nodded. "Well I haven't seen him in a very long time and I actually have no idea where he is." Abby seemed to accept this. They both stared out into the lake not talking. Abby still sitting in her mother's lap.

"Kimberly." She turned to the sound of the voice and smiled. Jason was approaching them. She pushed Abby up and ran into Jason's waiting arms. He hugged her hard and kissed her forehead. Finally pulling away he looked at her. "Where have you been little sis. Everyone has been worried sick about you." He glanced down at Abby who had come up and taken her mother's hand.

"Jase. This is Abby. My daughter." She said as Jason smiled at the little girl and shook her hand. He gave Kimberly a shocked look.

"Nice to meet you Abby." He said to her.

"Hi there." She replied. She noticed his expression and laughed. "Don't look so surprised. Mommy didn't tell anyone about me." She stated smiling at her mom and then skipping off toward the lake to give them some privacy.

"Isn't she smart." Jason said in awe as he watched her skip away. Kimberly nodded and sat back down on the grass. Jason took his place next to her and waited for her to talk.

"I guess you're wondering about her." She started. He didn't even have to nod. He hadn't even seen her in the Pan Global games so he knew that something was up. Especially since he had called her room the next day to find out that the phone had been disconnected. "I had to leave the games because I found out I was going to have her. I was so scared that all of you would hate me for having a baby. Especially after what I did to Tommy. I couldn't tell anyone. So I left."

"So let me get this straight." He asked lightly. "You found someone else and wrote Tommy the letter and then got pregnant with his child?" Jason was shocked. He didn't think that Kimberly could ever do something like that.

"Um actually." She started. "That's not actually the way it happened." He looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? Please explain the whole thing and don't lie." He pointed at her. "Something went on and I want to know what." They glanced at Abby who was busy building some type of fort with rocks. Jason smirked.

"Okay remember when I came home for Christmas?" Jason nodded. "Well Tommy and I had decided to take our relationship a little farther."

"Wait a minute. You and Tommy had sex?" Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"Yes now please let me finish. And it wasn't just sex. It was love. I loved him with everything I had." Jason smiled at this. "Well I went home as happy as ever. About three weeks later I started to feel tired all the time and hungry. I thought something was wrong with me so I went to the doctor." She glanced at Abby. "I found out that I was about four weeks pregnant with Abby." His eyes went wide as he made the connection. She continued. "Well I panicked and wrote the letter to Tommy thinking that he would be furious when he found out. Which I know what stupid." She cut him off before he was able to say anything. "He would have stood by me with no problem. Anyway two days after he received the letter I called his house because I actually came to my senses and wanted to tell him. His brother answered and told me that he had gone skiing with Kat and to never call again." Jason looked at her eyes. She wouldn't look at him but he could tell that she was close to crying.

"Then what?" He urged her to continue.

"Well I wasn't going to take no for an answer. So I called back the day he was supposed to get back and his mom answered. I didn't tell her who I was but she said that he had gone out with someone named Heather and would be back later." She shook her head. "Well then we got kidnaped by Devatox. And well you know how that went."

"You were pregnant when she kidnaped us." She nodded and sighed.

"Yeah about seven weeks." He stared amazed so she continued. "Well I learned then that he and Kat had been going out since a couple weeks after I had sent the stupid letter. I should have never sent it." He put his arm around her and gave her a small hug. "Anyway so after I went back to Florida I knew that I couldn't continue with the games. It was unsafe for the baby and I would never have gotten an abortion. It was Tommy's child. So I went to Paris. I've been there ever since." She finished her story and turned to him. "I know it was stupid and it was bad to never tell Tommy about Abby. But that's why I came back. She needs to know her father."

"He is still here." Jason said reading her mind. "And look Kim it was stupid to keep her from him but people make mistakes and you are trying to fix yours. There was never another guy after him was there?" She shook her head no and leaned against him to watch Abby play. After awhile she looked up at him.

"Did I interrupt something important when I called you?" Jason snickered.

"Actually we were all having coffee..."

"Who is we?" Kimberly interrupted.

"Tommy, Billy, Aisha, Adam, and Trini. Long story. Anyway I'm sitting there and my phone rings right. Well as soon as I heard it was you I rushed from the table leaving them without saying anything. They are probably wondering what happened." They burst out laughing. "So what are your plans?" She sighed.

"Well I didn't actually expect Tommy to be still here. I thought he would have moved along time ago. I'm actually not sure what I'm going to do yet. I know I want to stay here."

"Well how about you and Abby come and stay with me. I have a three bedroom apartment that I use one room of. You could stay there as long as you want and even decorate a room for Abby. She seems to have adapted to your pink color though." Kimberly laughed and looked at her daughter.

"That she has. You wouldn't mind having us stay there. I wouldn't want to be in the way."

"Kim you aren't in the way. You never have been. You're my sister." He hugged her again and then pulled her to her feet.

"One more thing." Jason looked at her. "Abby has seen many pictures of Tommy and does know who her father is. I would like to be the one to tell him though. So please don't say anything. I'll tell him in my own time." He nodded. "Thanks."

"Anything for you."

"Come on Munchkin." Kimberly called to Abby. She ran to them and Jason gave her a piggy back to the car.


	2. Reasons

Kimberly stepped back from hanging a frame on the wall of her new bedroom. It was quiet throughout the apartment. Jason had taken Abby to get some ice cream and left her to finish the unpacking. She had wanted to go out and find Tommy immediately but Jason had advised against that and had talked her into getting moved in. Since they had arrived early that morning she had had all day to unpack and get everything set up. First she had taken to setting Abby's room up which Jason had actually helped her with. Abby had sat on her new bed and laughed at them the whole time as they unloaded the car and put things into her room.

Kimberly heard the front door open. "Jase I had to use this hammer to..." Kimberly had been walking into the living room as she spoke and stopped as she saw that it wasn't Jason standing in the living room. It was Tommy and he was staring at her in awe. He was so surprised that she was there that he couldn't think of anything to say. "Tommy. I thought you were Jason." Was all she could think to say.

"Kimberly" Tommy finally whispered. He slowly walked to her and touched her hand to make sure that she was real.

"Hi." She said softly. She hadn't expected to talk to him yet even though she had wanted to so bad before. After a moment of silence he decided to talk.

"What are you doing here? Where have you been? No one has seen you forever." He sank into the couch in shock. "Did Jason know where you were cause he told everyone that he didn't and that wouldn't be..." She stopped him by placing a hand on his arm.

"Tommy no one knew where I was. I was in Paris with my mom." She said. He glanced at her. He noticed that she looked almost the same but with longer hair. She had gained a little weight but he had always thought she was too thin and now she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Why? Why hide from everyone?" She could tell that he was growing angry and didn't want that.

"I had my reasons and they were not the best. I made many mistakes and I have to suffer for what I did to you and to myself but I am not ready to talk about it right now. I would love to but I can't please understand." The tears that she had been holding back for so long suddenly came forward without her warning. She had not cried since leaving for France and definitely didn't want to start now. Tommy saw her tears and all his years of anger melted away. He understood about making mistakes.

"Look Kim." He stood and put his arms around her in a hug. "I understand that you may have had your reasons. I just have one question." She looked at him with a questioning look. "Did the guy that you left me for hurt you?" She sighed and pulled away.

"I think I at least should tell you one thing."

"What is that?"

"There was no other guy. There never has been." He was shocked. He had never gotten over the fact that she had left him for someone else and now to learn that she never had he knew there was a problem. He had always tried to tell himself that he had stopped loving her. That he didn't want to be around with her. He shocked himself by staying in Angel Grove when he had so many chances to leave. He now realized it was because she was missing and he wanted to make sure that when she came back he would be waiting.

"I'm not sure what to say I..." He was cut off by the front door opening and Jason stepping inside followed by a little girl who was obviously on a sugar high.

"Mommy Mommy look what Jason bought me." The girl said excitedly running over to Kimberly and hopping on her lap. She was holding a pink stuffed bunny in her hands. Tommy was still seated next to her and didn't move but looked at her with shock. Kimberly looked at him and gave a small grin.

"That's great baby." Kimberly said putting Abby back on her feet.

"Tommy." Jason said. "Sorry man I forgot you were coming over." Jason shut the door behind him and glanced at Kimberly who looked terrified. Abby noticed the man sitting next to her mom and stared. It was the man in the picture that her mom had given her. It was her daddy. She didn't say anything but she came close to him and stood in front of him and looked into his eyes.

When she came to a stop in front of Tommy he was finally able to get a good look at the girl who had called Kimberly Mommy. She had long dark brown hair that reached her waist. She was petite like her mom and she had deep dark brown eyes that Tommy felt were familiar, but he couldn't place from where. She was the most beautiful child he had ever seen. Abby reached up and touched his cheek with the palm of her hand. She never broke the gaze that they shared.

"Mommy." Abby said finally looking at her mother. It was an unspoken question that Kimberly knew was going to come.

"Yes Munchkin." Kimberly answered without having to clarify what the girl wanted to know. She was saying. Is this my daddy? Tommy on his part couldn't stop looking at the girl with Kimberly. He couldn't believe that she had a child.

"Come on Abby. Let's get dinner started." Jason said taking Abby's hand. Her eyes brightened and she began jumping up and down.

"Yay! Dinner. Can we have chicken, and pizza, and tacos, and pie, and cookies." Abby was spouting to Jason as they walked into the kitchen. Their voices faded and Tommy turned back to look at Kimberly. He didn't say anything he just waited for her to say something.

"I called Jason today and asked him to meet Abby and I in the park. I told him we were staying and he offered to let us live here for awhile. He was shocked to see Abby to." She couldn't think of anything else to say. Tommy had to leave and go think.

"Okay well I'm going to go." He stood to leave. He had forgotten the whole reason he had actually been there in the first place. "Come with Jase to my apartment tomorrow. I am having the guys over and everyone will want to see you."

"Tommy." She started but he cut her off.

"We can talk later. I can't actually listen to anymore until you are ready to tell me the whole story." She could tell that he was mad but let him be as he let himself out of the apartment. He hadn't said anything else but wouldn't look at her. She sighed and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay little sis?" Jason asked. He had heard what Tommy had said to her.

"Yeah I will be as soon as I can tell him the truth." She gave him a small smile and went for the kitchen.


	3. Abby Meets the Team

"Get out of the car Kimberly." Jason was getting impatient. He had waited so long for Kimberly to get herself and Abby ready. Finally he had gotten her into the car looking great. It had taken him and Abby yelling at her to get her out the door. Now Abby was standing outside the car next to Jason in a light pink sun dress twirling her hair around a finger. She was looking annoyed at her mom. Kimberly sighed and got out of the car. She had left her hair down and let it flow around her. She had chosen a dark pink top and cream pants. The top was form fitting and made her look perfect. Tommy was watching from the window as they arrived and almost died as Kimberly stepped out of the car. He knew that he was still in love with her. He had denied it to himself long enough, however he couldn't understand what was going on with Kimberly. She had said that she hadn't left him for another guy. Then how could she have had a daughter?

"Kimberly." He heard shrieking from all around as they entered the house. Everyone was talking at once and laughing. When Abby came into view the room got silent and a couple gasps were heard. Soon everyone was laughing and talking again. Abby was doing a lot of talking and would occasionally come over to Tommy and smile at him.

"Bro Abby looks just like Tommy." Adam said to Jason once he had managed to get him alone.

Jason just shrugged and went back to talk to everyone. He didn't answer the question. Kimberly had to explain everything to Tommy before anyone else could know. Tommy was seated on the love seat talking to Billy. He wasn't actually paying attention. He was actually listening to Kimberly talk with Aisha and Trini.

"So where have you been?" Aisha was asking.

"Actually I want to talk to everyone together and explain some things. But I want to explain everything to Tommy before everyone else so it might be awhile." Kimberly answered.

"We have been worried sick about you though." Trini said sadly. "Your daughter is beautiful though."

"Thank you."

"So who's the father?" Aisha asked. "I bet I can guess." She said quietly hoping that Tommy couldn't hear her. He could but acted like he couldn't.

"How could you guess?" Kimberly asked confused.

"Because she looks just like him." Aisha said pointing to Abby who was laying in Jason's lap watching cartoons almost asleep.

"Like who?" Trini asked and then caught on to who she meant. "Wow she does." Trini said with amazement. Kimberly rolled her eyes and made a cutting motion by her throat which made them all laugh. Tommy sat back and started to think.

2 HOURS LATER

It was getting late and everyone was curled up around the tv watching some movie that Abby had picked out. She was still curled up to Jason who had fallen asleep on the floor. Adam and Aisha were curled up on the couch and Trini and Billy had gone home hours ago. Leaving Kimberly who had seated herself on the love seat hours ago. Tommy had chosen to sit next to her and watched as she started to get drowsy. She was trying hard to keep her eyes open. The love seat wasn't very big so their legs were actually touching as they sat there.

As he watched her he couldn't help but think how beautiful she actually was. She had obviously tried hard to look nice before she had arrived and loved the way she looked. He hadn't actually talked to her to much though. He did notice that Abby had turned often to look his way and smile and that she was either with himself or Jason all night long. She had talked to the others but not much. Kimberly moaned a little as she tried to make herself comfortable. He could tell that she was almost asleep and was uncomfortable in the position she was in. He couldn't stand it anymore so he put his arms around her and pulled her against him at the same time adjusting himself so that he was almost laying down and that she was in his arms with her head on his chest. They were both asleep in seconds.

Jason awoke and glanced at the clock. It was close to one in the morning. He looked around the room and spotted Kimberly and Tommy laying together on the love seat and smiled. He knew that they should all get up and let Tommy get to bed but he didn't want to disturb them. He glanced down at Abby who was snuggled in his arms asleep. He picked her up and carried her to Tommy's bedroom. He lay her on the bed and tucked her in. She never made a movement. She was good and asleep. Next he went to the closet and took out three big comforters and took them in the living room. He covered Tommy and Kimberly, then Aisha and Adam, then finally lay down on the floor and was soon asleep also.

Abby opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't in her new room. She remembered being at Tommy's house and going to sleep with Jason on the floor. He must have put her in this bed. She tossed back the covers and hopped out of the bed. The sun was shining bright through the window and she could tell that it was getting yet. Even though she couldn't read a clock she knew. She glanced at the picture on the night stand next to the bed. It was a picture of her mom and Tommy hugging and smiling at the camera. Abby smiled. She knew her mom hadn't told Tommy that he was her dad yet. She knew she would soon.

Abby went into the living room and saw that all the adults were sleeping on the couches and floor. Time to wake them up. "HELLO PEOPLE. I'M HUNGRY." She yelled loudly. No one moved. She went over to Jason and tapped him hard on the head. "Jason get up." She repeated that with everyone else. "Mommy get up, Tommy get up, Adam get up, Aisha get up." Everyone started groaning and complaining.

Kimberly noticed that she was sleeping in Tommy's arms. She was shocked not knowing how she got there. He looked down at her and didn't seem shocked at all at the position they were in. "Morning." He said looking down at her.

"I would like to talk to you today." She said quietly.

"Let's go now." He sat up pulling her with him.

"Tommy we have to change and get Abby fed and changed." She objected. He sighed and agreed to meet her later at the park. He couldn't wait until then.


	4. Telling the Truth

Kimberly reached the park before Tommy did. She was nervous about telling him. She knew she had to. Not only for her daughter's sake but also for Tommy. He had never done anything to her to deserve what she knew she put him through. How could she tell him though? She knew she had to get it over with and hope he still accepted her. She knew that he would never turn away his daughter but she was different.

Tommy stopped a few feet away from where Kimberly sat. He watched her. He could tell that she was in deep thought. He had been standing there for the past couple minutes looking at her stare out into the lake. She had chosen to meet him at the spot that they had their first kiss at. It was considered their spot and they had always gone there to talk.

"Hi." He finally said watching her jump. She really hadn't known that he was there. She must be really struggling with needing to tell him what was going on. She didn't get up. She smiled up at him and motioned for him to sit down, which he did.

"Where should I start?" She said out loud a couple minutes later. She had said it mostly to herself but had said it out loud.

"Well I actually have a question for you." Tommy said moving himself around so that he was facing her. She looked into his eyes saying for him to ask it. "Who is Abby's father? You said that there wasn't another guy. So who is it?" He asked her straight out. She knew that was coming. She took in a deep breath and let it out before answering.

"I wasn't lying when I said that there was no one else. You are Abby's father Tommy." She said looking straight in his eyes. They sat there in silence for a couple minutes while he took in what she had just told him.

"Was it Christmas?" He asked. She nodded. "I want to hear everything please."

"Okay." She cleared her throat. "When I went back to Florida everything was great. I wished I could have gotten to talk to you more but you know." He smiled. "Anyway about three weeks after I went back I started feeling sick and tired. I had actually missed my period which can happen with being as athletic as I was. I didn't think anything of it but went to the doctor just in case. I couldn't afford to be sick with the games that close. When the doctor told me that I was pregnant I didn't know what to do. I called you from the doctor's office but you weren't home. I wasn't thinking clearly and thought that you would hate me for ruining your life so I wrote the letter. It was stupid and I think it was two days after you got the letter I called you."

"You did." He was confused. No one had told him that she had called.

"Yeah. Your brother answered and said that you went skiing with Kat and that I should never call again." Tommy was shocked. "Well I tried again about a week later and was told that you were on a date with someone named Heather. I didn't know what to do and I couldn't keep doing gymnastics. I didn't want to hurt the baby. So I quit and went to Paris."

"You seriously thought that I would have been mad at you?" He asked.

"I did then. Now I know how stupid I was. I should have come home to you from the start. At least we would have been together." Tears were now running down her face.

"There's more isn't there?" He took her hand urging her to continue.

"I was about six weeks pregnant when Devatox took us. I went to Paris right after that thinking my mom would help me." She let out a bitter laugh. "No she was no help. She didn't even want me in her house. She gave me a large bank account and told me to deal with the problem. She wanted me to kill your child. I couldn't do it." She looked into his eyes. "I told her that there was no way that I would throw away the only piece of you that I had left so she ignored me. When I went into labor I had no one there. I had your child with no one around me. I know that it was my fault and that I shouldn't have run away. You would have been there for me if you would have known."

"Your mom should have been there Kimberly." He sighed.

"Well She didn't think so and still doesn't. Abby and I lived off the bank account my mother had given me. Abby has a picture of you and knows that you are her father. She might know everything about you by now. I guess I talked about you a lot." She laughed.

"You know hearing something like this I thought that I would be furious at you. I know I should be. I should also be mad that you lied." He paused. "But I'm not."

"You aren't mad?" She asked confused. "Just like you said. You have a right to be."

"That's the point though. I can't be. Yes we have lost five years that we can't have back and yes I've missed the first five years of my daughter's life but I am not mad. Who knows where we would have been if you would have come home. We won't know that. All I care about now is that I have a beautiful five year old daughter who is smart and happy. And you are safe." Kimberly was in shock about this. She thought he would have been mad and she knew that he had every right to be. But he wasn't. "The only thing we can do now is raise our daughter together and make sure that she has everything that she needs." Kimberly tossed her arms around Tommy and kissed his cheek.

"Do you want to go and talk to her?" She asked standing. He was immediately on his feet.

"Of course." They began walking along the park towards Jason's apartment. Tommy wanted to know as much about his daughter as possible. He learned her favorite things and he also learned that she had been in martial arts since she was old enough to enter classes. She loved them. Now that she was back in Angel Grove Tommy could teach her everything that she needed to know.

Jason waited in the apartment with Abby wondering how things with Tommy were going. He soon got his answer when Kimberly and Tommy came through the door both smiling ear to ear. Tommy immediately went to Abby who was sitting on the couch watching cartoons. He crouched in front of her to get down to her level. She smiled at him when she saw him. "Did she tell you?" Abby asked happily.

"Yeah she did." Abby leapt off the couch and into Tommy's open arms. He closed his eyes as he hugged her. He had a daughter. He had to admit that she looked just like him. She was beautiful. After a moment he opened his eyes and glanced at Kimberly who was standing next to Jason smiling. The last time he could remember being this happy was when he and Kimberly were still together. He smiled at that thought also.

"Can I call you my daddy then since you are?" Abby asked finally pulling away from Tommy. She didn't fully leave his arms. Now that she had her daddy she didn't want to go anywhere.

"Of course." The little girl squealed and hugged him again. Jason took this an opportunity to leave and get some fresh air. The small family in his living room had some catching up to do. He hugged Kimberly and said goodbye to Tommy and Abby and left.


	5. Tommy's Parents

It had been a couple days since Tommy had found out that Abby was his daughter. Only Jason knew. Tommy had said that he wanted to tell his parents before anyone else found out and they were told by someone else. He didn't want that to happen. Kimberly had to agree. Tommy had been staying at Jason's apartment with them because Abby hadn't wanted him to leave. That was fine with him. It seemed like every night for some reason or another Kimberly would end up sleeping in his arms. He didn't think that he would ever even want that again. He was finding it harder and harder not to fall in love with her again. Well that wasn't exactly true because he had never actually fallen out of love with her.

"Come on Munchkin we have to go." Kimberly was trying to brush Abby's hair which Tommy and Abby had fought her to leave down. 'I want my mom to see how beautiful her hair is.' Tommy had said. She had to admit that as hard as it was to brush out, her hair was beautiful. She had let Abby pick out her outfit for the day. She had to admit that her daughter had great sense of style even at five. She had picked out a cute pink sun dress with short sleeves and sandals.

Tommy stood by the front door watching as mother and daughter fought about Abby's hair. He smiled at the sight. Finally ready to go they followed Tommy out to the car ready to go. Tommy had went to talk to his parents the night before and told them about Abby.

_Flashback._

_Tommy sat down at his parent's table with them in front of him. He had told them that they needed to talk and they were worried. "What's going on Tommy?" His mother had asked. She had seen a change in her twenty-two year old son. He had been happier this past week. She hadn't seen him that way since he had been with Kimberly. She had been so sad when Kimberly had disappeared._

"_Well I wanted to let you know something." They sat waiting patiently for him to speak. "Kimberly came back about a week ago." Him mom covered her mouth with her hand and gasped. _

"_Is she okay? Where has she been? What's going on Tommy?" His mom spoke a million words a minute. _

"_Mom calm down. She's fine. She has been in Paris with her mom. However." He hesitated. "She brought something back with her."_

"_Like what?" His dad asked curiously. "What are you afraid to tell us son."_

"_Whatever it is Tommy you can tell us." His mom said covering his hand with hers. _

"_Okay. She brought my daughter with her. I have a daughter." He said and waited for the screaming to begin. He watched his parents closely. They hadn't said a word. They were sitting there shocked. What could they say. "Mom. Dad."_

"_When did she have a baby Tommy?" His mom breathed. "You haven't seen her in like six years. Don't tell me you...in high school?" _

"_It was the Christmas after she left for Florida. When she came back for a visit." He explained. His dad still hadn't said anything though. _

"_Why didn't you tell us immediately when you found out?" She asked. _

"_Actually I am." His mom looked at him confused. So he sighed and explained better. "She actually didn't tell anyone but her mom that she was pregnant. The only thing that I can tell you is that she got the impression that I was with someone else and left the country. I can't tell you everything though." _

"_Why would she keep your child from you though Tommy? I mean are you positive that it's your child?" His dad finally asked cutting in._

"_Dad when you see her you will know that she is mine. She looks just like me. She's beautiful." Tommy said his eyes sparkling. "She is so happy and full of life. Kimberly has taken such great care of her all alone." _

"_What about her mom?" Her mom wondered._

"_Her mom didn't want to have anything to do with her or Abby." Tommy started._

"_Her name is Abby?" His mom asked excitedly. He could tell that they were going to be all right with this. "How sweet. What's her middle and last names." _

"_Um actually I haven't asked Kim that yet." He said sheepishly. _

"_Well bring them over right now. We want to meet our granddaughter." His dad said standing up. _

"_Wait you guys are okay with this?" Tommy asked watching his parent's face._

"_Look Tommy. She is our granddaughter. And yes you were both young but you have obviously talked with Kimberly and are obviously still in love with her. Yes she made a bad choice but we have to move forward and spoil that child like you have never seen." His dad patted his back and smiled. _

"_I'll bring them over tomorrow." He said. _

_End Flashback._

Tommy led the way into his parent's house with Kimberly behind them. Abby was excited to

meet her grandparents. She had never had a relationship with her other grandma. She had only seen Abby once when she was born and that was it. She held her dad's hand as he lead them into the den. Tommy's mom saw them first and raced to hug Kimberly.

"We have missed you so much my dear." She said smiling. She hugged Tommy. His dad followed and did the same thing. Tommy had picked Abby up and held her close. She was clinging to his shirt. She had never been shy but now meeting her family she was.

"Mom. Dad. This is Abby." He said looking at his daughter.

"Hello there Abby. I'm your grandma." Tommy's mom said taking Abby's hand and smiling. Abby giggled.

"Hi grandma." She replied.

"I'm your grandpa."

"I like you guys. You're nice." She said smiling. Tommy set her down and she pulled his dad down to her level and hugged him.

"You are right Tommy. She looks just like you." His mom said kissing his cheek. She smiled at Kimberly and pulled her into another hug. "She is beautiful Kimberly. I am so happy you came back." Kimberly hadn't expected such a warm welcome. Tommy had told her that everything went okay when he had gone to see them but hadn't expected it to be this good.

The new grandparents talked with Abby and played on the floor with her while Tommy and Kimberly sat on the couch and watched in amazement. It was amazing how one little girl could effect people this much. "Oh I asked Tommy last night dear." His mom suddenly asked. "But what is her full name."

"Oh I guess I should have told Tommy when I first got here." She laughed. "It's Abigail Jayne Oliver." She said proudly with a smile. Tommy turned his head in shock.

"Wait you gave her my last name?" He asked as his mom clapped her hands happily and went back to playing.

"Well she is your daughter." She replied touching his face. His mom caught this exchange and grinned to herself. Her son was falling hard again for this woman. They were good together and had a child together.

"Yeah but I thought you would have given her yours."

"No she needed to have her father's name. It should be that way." She suddenly frowned. "Is that okay. I mean." He cut her off by placing a finger on her lips.

"It's wonderful. I'm so happy that you did. I'm even happier that you showed her pictures of me and she knew who I was. That she knew she had a father." He saw the tears in Kimberly's eyes and pulled her into a hug. "Don't cry Beautiful." He said to her softly. She opened her mouth in surprise and looked into his eyes.

"You haven't called me that in years." She whispered.

"I know." He said sitting back against the couch. He didn't release her hand but turned his attention to the scene on the floor.


	6. Truth to the others

It was time to tell everyone else about Abby. They had told his parents and now they had to tell everyone. Tommy knew they were all going to be shocked but had to do it. Tommy and Kimberly left Abby with his parents and headed with Jason to a nearby restaurant to meet everyone. Jason had called and told everyone to meet him at there for an announcement. No one thought anything of it because it happened all the time. They were the first ones there which was good so no one would be able to tell that they all came together.

Trini and Billy entered together as usual. Kimberly noticed how close they were and smiled. They must be together. She would have to ask later on. Aisha and Adam were next. Once the greetings were finished they sat down for dinner. The plan was to tell everyone over dessert. Aisha and Trini had noticed that Tommy and Kimberly were actually talking and were actually flirting. They gave each other a knowing look and smiled.

"So Bro. What's the big announcement?" Adam finally asked the question that everyone had been wanting to. Jason smiled at Kimberly and took her hand.

"Actually the announcement is for Kimberly not me." He motioned for her to talk. However Tommy cut her off first.

"Can I tell them?" He asked her quietly. The others around the table looked confused. She nodded and smiled so he started. "Well everyone. I have found out some interesting news that you all should know." He looked at Kimberly again and took her other hand and squeezed it. "Abby is my daughter." He said simply. Aisha had expected so and smiled. Everyone else looked completely shocked.

"I thought so. She looks just like you." Aisha said smiling.

"Wait a minute. Your daughter. You and Kimberly." Adam thought better then to finish that sentence. "Wow."

"That means that the letter was fake." Billy realized out loud. Kimberly frowned and nodded knowing the pain she had caused everyone by leaving.

"I did want to say something though. I have already told Tommy how sorry I was for what I did. But I want to tell you all that I am sorry that I left without saying anything. I am sorry I left in the first place. I was wrong." She said as Tommy put his arm around her and pulled her close. She was almost in tears.

"Kimberly people make mistakes." Trini said getting up and hugging her long time friend. "You guys have a beautiful happy daughter though who needs both her parents."

"She is staying in Angel Grove." Tommy said. "She is living with Jason right now."

"Until she can get on her feet and decide what she wants to do." Jason smiled. "Now that she had about one hundred babysitters she can have a career." Kimberly laughed and smiled.

"You guys are all wonderful. Thank you." Kimberly said not letting go of Tommy.

"Have you thought about anything you might want to do here Kim?" Aisha asked. Kimberly looked at Tommy and smiled.

"Actually I was thinking about going to culinary school soon." She replied.

"HELL YEAH." Adam almost yelled. Kimberly was confused. Rocky was always the hungry one before and now Adam was eating almost as much as he did. Everyone erupted into laughter. Kimberly sat back and watched happily as her friends chatted and laughed. She had missed this. She loved seeing the light in Tommy's eyes again. It was refreshing to have people around her again that cared about her and wanted her and her child.

Hi everyone I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to start off a new subject with a fresh chapter. So anyways hope you like everything so far and yes there are quite a few rangers that I haven't mentioned yet but trust me you will see almost all of them in this story. YEAH.


End file.
